Template talk:DYK
Some Guidelines *Add only one of your own articles *Let one stay up for a few days before removing it for your own *Add only decent-excellent articles, nothing that contradicts canon, is unoriginal, empty or unmercifully short. --Ajax 013 21:10, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::Addendum: MAKE SURE TO FOLLOW THE RULES ON THE DYK PAGE! Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 19:46, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :Why not use the same cycling through system as Halopedia? --Dragonclaws(talk) 08:36, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::So the latest articles are consistently featured. Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 19:45, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Question: When adding our new fact, do we erase the bottom one and put ours in? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 22:05, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :No. Erase the *top* one and add yours at the bottom, 077. =] Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 06:44, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Removal Wouldn't these be now... void? -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out Halo: Nitroneon Rebellion 03:11, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Cycling I prefer the cycling system, personally. Adds a bit of flare. Problem is, in order to work the cycling system, we need a clear list of all of the ones to be used. As such, if you want your fact in the DYK, please post it below, and when we have enough, I will start implementing the cycling system. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 23:00, 2 December 2007 (UTC) can someone please update the cycling list there are 7 articles that have been waiting to be added. Hollywood Actually, there's only one, which I will be adding in where the M6T one used to be, as that one recently received the Rule Breaker template. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 02:15, 16 June 2008 (UTC) List for Cycling ...that the Shock Trooper Assault Armor was an advanced armor used in some supersoldier programs from ONI? ...that future UNSC traitor, Micheal Bomba, was raised by a cannibal until the age of four? ...that the D77-HAA/I Pelican has one 110mm and two 70mm rotary chain-guns? ...that only three of the enormous ''Myth''-class Dreadnoughts were ever created? ...that Eaite 'Oodatee was the first elite to wear the Elite combat harness 2.0 ...that the 112th Naval Squadron fought in over 200 battles? ...that Arizona III does not have a position on the UN Council, because it was founded by Frieden rebels? ...that the D-type Assault Aggregator was an experimental starship design of the Covenant Fleet? ...that the UNSC Manchester carried over 200 000 rounds of ammunition for its onboard armoury? ...that Rthao 'Haerum advanced from Minor Domo to Ultra Elite within two days? ...that Defiant Eagle sports a 'compact' slipspace drive allowing it to move over 2.5 lightyears per day? ...that the M81 Hellhound could go over 100 kilometers per hour? ...that David-056 suffered from a mental breakdown after his friend, Fhajad-084, was crippled from the augmentations process in the SPARTAN-II Program? ...that The Beacon was originally a Precursor installation for studying the Hydra? ...that SPARTAN-144, officially killed in augmentation, was the only recorded user of the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/I variant? ...that Jagen IV is the first planet of the Articus system to be surveyed by the Precursor? ...that the PAC (Pie Accelerator Cannon) Cannon shoots pies at 200 yards per second? ...that Phade Technology Industry is another war equipment manufacturer company after the Misriah Armory for the UNSC? ...that Trident 'Gologee was feared within the Covenant for his battle style and was the only Sangheili to be adopted into a Brute pack? ...that Arnold Lewis became Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps after the Great War? ...that Zeta Squad has served in 50 battles with no casualties so far? ...that Zeta 'Anthanee was a well known during the Battle of Harvest for his exceptional leadership and fighting skills? ...that Tim Kennedy would have replaced Colonel Robert Watts as leader of the United Rebel Front, had SPARTAN-126 not assassinated him? ...that Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior participated in the Battle of Nairobi? ...that Wyrda 'Vadum established the United Coalition of Sentient Republics? ...that the 97th fleet were going to find a new planet for the humans to live on duruing the battle of earth if they lost? ...that Malcolm Quinn was under the direct command of Colonel James Ackerson, a man he was ordered to kill? ...that Pierce Hae-jin Hayase won Battle of the Year 2548 with his Arms Race Krew before enlisting into the UNSC? ...that SPARTAN-133 tested the Hayabusa Powered Armor on behalf of RKD? ...that an Elite called Poyyak 'Norsolee was partially infected by the Flood and turned cannibal? ...that SPARTAN-089G led his team up 120 miles of flood infested caverns on Arctic IV?